


My Chemical Romance- Literally

by Jade_R



Category: Bob - Fandom, Frank Iero - Fandom, Gerard Way - Fandom, Mikey Way - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, ray toro - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6257524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_R/pseuds/Jade_R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aryxonah loves MCR. It's one of her top 3 favorite bands, and that's saying something. She loves music! What happens at the concert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Chemical Romance- Literally

-Aryxonah jumped to the beat of MCR'S latest song Desolation Row. The guys were tearing it up on the stage and she was a huge fan. Gerard shouted "everybody come on!" And the crowd surged forward so quickly that Ary, almost in the front of the crowd and quite a short girl, was knocked to the ground. The crowd didn't stop for her. They trampled her in their haste go rush the stage. She felt a blinding pain in her head, then everything began to go black. Before it did, she could have sworn she saw Heaven.  
-Gerard strutted around the stage. His stage. His band. MCR had never had such a crowd as this! He loved it. He wanted them closer. "Everybody come on!" He yelled, and the crowd surged forward. Too fast. A girl fell. The crowd was trampling her. They might kill her at this rate. "Stop stop stop! Everybody just stop!" He screamed. Then Gerard leaped from the stage and pushed his way through the crowd to the injured girl. He bent down to her and looked into her eyes and said "hold on". The girl smiled and fell unconscious.  
-"Frank, I'm not sure where she got hit. You were on the stage beside me, remember?" Gerard said for about the fifth time. "Well, as a doctor, I need to know these things." "Well, as a singer, I don't have super vision!" Gerard was getting agrivated. Not at Frank really, but more at himself, and the fans who had hurt this girl. She was pretty, with dark brown and blue hair, and she was small. Not as small as Frank, but pretty close. She had the most beautiful blue eyes Gerard had ever seen. Frank had not yet seen her eyes, because she was still unconscious from the kick to the head she must have taken. "Well, I've done all I can until she wakes up and can tell me if anything hurts. She does probably have a broken rib, but no concussion, as far as I can tell." Frank said in a doctor-like way. "I'll keep an eye on her and let you know when she wakes up, ok?" Gerard said. Frank nodded and went to get a showr. The concert was now over and everyone was getting some much needed rest. The girl laid on Gerard's bed because he felt responsible for her being hurt, and there really wasn't any other place she could lay comfortably. Gerard gently scooted into the bed with her, carefully lifting her head onto his chest and holding her in a way he though would make her feel safe.  
-Aryxonah felt warm. She had been so cold just a few minutes ago, but now she definately felt better. Her side hurt like hell and her head throbbed, but other than that she felt ok. She slowly opened her left eye. She saw a room with few personal furnishings and a suitcase in a chair. She opened her right eye and stirred slightly. She was in a hotel bed. And she was not alone. She jumped slightly, then arms tightened around her. She gasped at the pain in her side. "Shhh shh shh it's ok. Don't move around too much or you might hurt yourself." A gentle male voice said. She knew this voice, but couldn't place it at the time. Everything was a little fuzzy at the moment. She relaxed against him again. "What's going on?" She whispered, a little afraid to know the answer. "Shhh. Just rest for now, and I'll explain later." Said the soothing male voice. She was pretty tired still, so she didn't protest when he put his hand over her eyes. She closed them and fell back asleep soon after.  
-Gerard removed his hand from the sleeping girl's face. After a small moment of fumbling, he found his phone and called Frank's number. After a few tries, he finally answered. "Man, Gee, do you know what time it is?" Frank's groggy voice came through the speaker. "Yeah, but she was just awake. She freaked out a little, bit handled waking up in a weird place with a weird guy pretty well. Maybe you should come over here." "Fine, I'll be over in a second." Frank hung up and Gerard put his phone away. He looked down at the sleeping girl on his chest. She had a bruise covering part of her face, but she was still quite beautiful. Small mouth framed by full, rosy cheeks. A small dotting of freckles over her pale nose. Long eyelashes. Dark blue hair. Gerard began to blush and had to look away as Frank came into the room. "Is that a blush, Gee? I didn't know you were sleeping with her. I know you're fast, but you just met her!" Frank laughed and dodged the pillow Gerard threw hard at his head. "Just kidding, man! Anyway, you said she was awake? What'd you do, knock her out again?" "No, she-" The girl began to move and Gerard stopped her from rolling over onto her back. He motioned for Frank to be quiet. Then he reached for his phone, searched for a bit, then hit play on a very soft song. The girl was still once more. "What's that?" Frank asked. "Ah, nothing. Just something I've been working on." Gerard looked embarrassed.  
-An angelic medley played through her head. Ary laid still and just listened. She could hear the song, and also a soft thump thump that could only be a heart beat. She began to wake up, fully rested and quite at peace. She opened her eyes to see dark green eyes peering into her face. She gasped, tried to jump back, but was stopped by a pair of thin, but strong arms. "Hey, relax. Frank here is a doctor. You were hurt a little, but now you're gonna be ok. Hey, I'm Gerard." She looked up into the face of the man holding her and gasped again. Then a small smile touched her face and she closed her eyes again. "I must be dreaming." She said. "No, you aren't. Can you open your eyes and answer a few questions for us?" Frank gently touched her shoulder. Her eyes shot open. "Oh my gosh, you're serious. Oh, uh, yeah. Ask whatever you want." She didn't try to move because she had a feeling Gerard wouldn't let her up if she tried, and also she didn't want to move. He was warm and she felt strangely safe in his arms. "Ok, why don't we start with your name? Who are you?" Frank said in a professional tone. "I'm Aryxonah...Aryxonah Zuko. But everybody calls me Ary. Or sometimes Zero. Call me whatever you like." "Ok Whatever you like, I'm Frank, and this is Gee. Later I'm sure you'll meet everyone else. Where are you from?" She thought for a moment. "I'm...not really sure. I just kinda travel from place to place when it suits me. I was on my way to find a new job when I found someone selling their ticket to your show. She looked like she needed the money more than I did, so I bought it. Of course, I'd always been a fan also. I'm still not completely convinced this isn't a dream." Frank and Gerard laughed. "You aren't dreaming. What will it take to convince you?" Whispered Gerard. Ary shivered. He laughed and pulled a blanket around them. Frank cleared his throat. "Can we get back to the questions now? Ok, does anything hurt?" "Yeah, my side hurts like hell, which is probably at least one reason Gee here won't let me turn over, and my head kinda feels like someone is playing drums inside it. But this music helps. I'll be fine." Her voice was teasing, but totally serious. "Do you want to try to sit up?" Frank held out his hand. "Gerard's arms tightened around Aryxonah. "No she shouldn't hurt herself more." "Ahem, my choice. And I'll be fine." Ary attempted to sit up, but gasped and laid back down. "Ok. Bad idea." She gasped out. "Can I look at it? To check for bone potrusions?" Frank gestured to her side, hidden by the blanket and her black tank top. She shook her head yes and gently pushed off the blanket and raised her shirt to just under her chest. Gerard blushed bright and looked away. Frank looked for a while, then gently stroked her side. She flinched and Gerard grabbed Frank's hand. "Don't hurt her." He said quietly and quickly. Frank's heart seemed to skip a beat. Ary took each of their hands in one of hers. She put Frank's back on her side and held Gerard's tightly. Both guys looked confused for a second, then Frank went back to his doctor stuff. Gerard watched. "Well, it isn't broken, just badly bruised. I think you'll be able to get up in a few hours if you want." Frank smiled and slid his hand up just a little. "Or...I guess you and Gee don't have to get up, huh? More fun in bed?" Frank ran from the room as all but one of the pillows on the bed flew after him. Ary giggled. Gerard was Cute when he was mad. And she liked that he would defend her like that. She snuggled down into his chest some and he put his hand on her bare side. They both gasped.  
-Gerard gulped and gently pulled her shirt back into place. She giggled. "Hey, it's ok. I'm dreaming. That's ok in dreams." She yawned. "I told you, you aren't dreaming. How can I prove it?" Gerard couldn't think of a way. "Well, I don't know. Do something I wouldn't know you would do, but not something so crazy I wouldn't believe it." He thought a moment, then took her chin in his hand and pulled her face up to look at him. Then, he kissed her. A soft, gentle kiss that sent sparks though his nervous system. She stiffened at first, then melted into the kiss. He could feel her smiling. He pulled away gently. She grinned up at him. "I knew it was a dream." He threw up his hands in mock surrender. "Ah! Fine then. I'm just a dream."  
-Frank laughed as he ran from Gerard's room. It was too much fun messing with him! He slowed to a walk, then went into the kitchen where Master Chef Mikey was busy making sandwiches for everyone. "Is Gee coming out?" He asked when he saw Frank. "I'm not sure, I left before he told me." Frank's giggle at the end made Mikey curious. "Is she ok? Did you make him mad again?" Frank laughed and nodded his head yes. "Was that a yes to if she is ok, or to if you made him made?" Frank shook his head yes again. Mikey rolled his eyes and went back to making sandwiches.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the unfinishedNess...I'll work on it...feedback please! :)


End file.
